With a name like Cullen, it has to be dazzling
by maggiekb
Summary: The Cullens are in a creative writing class together. The teacher assigns them to edit a popular slogan so that it reflects their partner. Bella is human, Cullens are vampires.


**With a Name like Cullen, It has to be Dazzling**

**The Cullens are in a creative writing class together. The teacher assigns them to edit a popular slogan about their partner.**

**Chapter 1  
****Bella for Edward**

**I don't own Twilight.  
****Bella POV**

I walked with Edward into our creative writing class. This was a new class here; the principal thought it would be a good skill to learn. To me it was just another course I needed to graduate. Since the class was new, it didn't have levels, which meant there could be kids from all different years.

The good news- all the Cullens were in my class

The bad news- all the Cullens were in my class.

Don't get me wrong, I love them all, but this could be dangerous. Last week, the teacher asked us to write a very descriptive story about what we did last night. I think she was more than surprised by the paragraphs by Emmett and Rosalie, describing everything they_ did _far more than she would've liked. I think that is part of the reason Edward comes over every night; so he doesn't have to listen to their thoughts during those times.

I sat down at the table and Edward sat next to me. Alice was bouncing in her chair, and after Edward read her thoughts, he started laughing. Never a good sign. Emmett and Rosalie were talking and Jasper was shaking his head while trying to calm Alice down.

"Hello, class." The teacher said coming into the room. This teacher was a little crazy- probably why they picked her to be the creative writing teacher. She shuddered when she glanced at Rosalie and Emmett.

The teacher was...strange. Her hair was cut super short and slicked back with gel. Her foundation was much too dark for her skin, and she had a big, hairy mole on the side of her nose. Her clothes were too tight for her curvy frame, and her pants were always too short. She was a little bit shorter than average, so I didn't get why her pants were short. It would seem more natural for them to be too long. Whenever she was happy about something, she would let out a high pitch squeal. She would twitch every so often, and tried to walk gracefully, even though she was just as clumsy as me. All together strange.

"Wassup, teach?!" Emmett yelled. Everyone started laughing except for the teacher.

"Today's assignment is called slogans. Who has a boyfriend or girlfriend?" Most of the hands in the class went up. "Alright of those who don't, who has a crush on someone?" Every other hand went up. I cringed and Edward hissed when all the male's eyes glanced at me. "Perfect! You have to edit a popular slogan so that it describes your boyfriend, girlfriend, or crush." Emmett raised his hand. "And it has to be kept PG." She added glaring at Emmett and Rosalie. Emmett put his hand down.

"Sure, suck the fun out of everything." Rosalie muttered under her breath so only the rest of the Cullens and I could hear.

"Began!" The teacher commanded.

"Edward, is Emmett thinking very inappropriately right now?" I asked. Edward rolled his eyes and nodded.

"He'll keep it someone appropriate for now though. The teacher told him that one more descriptive paragraph and she would be calling Esme."

"She wouldn't mind," Emmett whispered.

"It wouldn't be the first time." Jasper said to me.

"Why did you tell her that?!" Emmett yelled at him.

"What wouldn't he tell me?" I asked Alice.

"He got kicked out of a class and had to stay back for disturbing topics in writing assignments." Alice said.

"He wasn't allowed to graduate." Rosalie added.

"Geez, guys, I'm feeling the love." Emmett said sarcastically.

"Class," The teacher warned.

"My apologies!" Emmett yelled. I rolled my eyes and got back to work.

I needed a perfect slogan to describe Edward. He was handsome, perfect, proper, loving, protective, and generous, loved his family, and was all together amazing.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Emmett laughing and Rosalie shaking her head. She took her pencil and erased whatever was on Emmett's paper.

_You're in good hands. _Could be used to describe him. I always knew I was safe when I was around Edward. No, that's not it. I erased that.

_Ah, Edward!_ No, that's stupid.

_Edward is good for you._ No, that sounds weird. I was hit by a wave of happiness that it nearly knocked me off my chair. Edward and I exchanged a glance and looked over to Jasper.

Alice was literally hopping up and down next to him with a huge grin on her face. She went to the front of the room and gave her paper to the teacher.

"Sorry, her happiness hit me so hard that I couldn't control it before it radiated back to you guys." I smiled at him and then turned back to Edward.

Edward was smiling and writing a single line on his paper. I tried to look over but he hid the paper.

"No peeking." He said. He got up and handed his paper to the teacher. I rolled my eyes when he came back. He smiled at me and looked me in the eyes.

Of course as soon as I looked into them, I was dazzled. After a minute, I was able to look away. He smirked, and it came to me.

_With a name like Cullen, it has to be dazzling._

**Please review!! Let me who's POV I should do next, and any ideas for slogans!**


End file.
